Omega Splendor: Clash of the Goddesses
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: The time has pass sends then, and a new Holy War is about to begin. The girl who they thought it was death... will show herself again. The battle of the sisters has come. Two goddesses, a titan and a primordial will battle to save the world. Athena and Ourania VS. Pallas and Saturn. Who will win? Will Maria decide to be a human? or a goddess?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It's been a long time sends I last saw them. My friends and… my love one. The last time they saw me… I was death to them. But for some reason… the gods give me another chance to be alive. I remember went Koga return to all of them and I was hidden behind the trees. I remember my last phrase…

_We will meet each other again, much more sooner than you think_

And I was going to keep that promise that I made him. But before I see him again… I most first find my sister. I found a place call Olympia. So, I was in Greece. Not far away from Athens, where Athena was. In that place I found that many people were happy going there and talking. Then I keep going until I found a road toward a mountain that they said it was Mount Olympus. I walk there and some fog was making my vision be unclear, then I close my eyes and sharp my senses. Then I could see where I was going much more clearly. In some point I notice that the fog was becoming less. I open my eyes and to my surprise… I found a camp ahead. This was odd. I was already very close to the mountain that look like this camp was even touching the mountain… and it was. I walk inside and I found some warrior and saints in there. Some people look at me and were shock, even the women because I wasn't using a mask at all. Some women stop me and try to fight me, but dodge her attacks and make them attack each other. Then some men also try to stop me, then I took my cape away from me and show them that I was a Saint of Athena. But they try to attack me and I use Wind Lighting, a great wind with lighting stroke them and send them flying. By the time I keep walking I was stop by some girl with pink hair, she was wearing a mask. She was dress in with her armor already, her armor was dark blue with lines of light blue. The armor was very similar to my mom's armor. Her boots were long as my mother's; her long gloves are also the same as my mother's; but the skirt is different. I remember that mom's skirt have three long leaves; one at each side and one on the back with make it look like a tail. This girl's skirt has the same characteristics except that it has four long leaves. One at each side, one on the back and one on the front which make it like it was a flower. From the waist to her shoulders… is the same as my mother's armor. I could feel that she have a great cosmos, so she must be the strongest one in here. She try to attack me but I stop her attack with my right hand. There is a reason why Ourania has a shield on her right arm instead on the left like Athena. Everyone was surprise by my strength. I haven't even rise my cosmos to stop her, but it was for the best to keep myself in secret to them.

-STOP!- scream a woman who was with the rest of the warriors. That girl stop and knee before her. I only look at that woman. She wasn't using a mask either. She was beautiful; she have dark brown hair, light tan skin (more light that tan), and blue-green eyes. The way I see her… she look like Athena! It was as if she was her twin. – Who are you, young saint?

- My name is Maria.- I answer her. She walk toward me and she seem interest in me.

- Which is your constellation?- she ask me. This was very odd coming from her.

- Cassiopeia.- I answer which make everyone gasp in surprise and I knew that the news of who I really was.

- So… you're one of the saints that fought with Mars.- say the woman.

- Yes. And may I ask, who are you?- I ask her.

- How rude of you! Don't you know who she is?!- scream the girl who attack me.

- That's enough Yole.- say the woman which make me be shock. Yole? Is she my sister? – My name is Sara. Altar Sara.- and then I knew that I was in front of the great woman who fought side by side with my dad and Seiya. Everyone knows that she's the chosen one by Ourania. To have her powers and resurrect went Athena does.

- I'm sorry.- I apologize.

- There is no need to apologize my dear. Or should I say… Ourania.- say Sara and everyone was more shock. She knows who I am. Everyone was whispering until Yole start to laugh.

- Oh, come on! She isn't Ourania.- say Yole.

- Yole. She is Ourania. And I can prove it.- say Sara and then she attack me. I try to stop it with my right hand, but she was pushing me and I was at the edge to fall to the sea. Then… I have no other option than to rise my cosmos. Then I start to take one step at a time and I rise my cosmos with every step I took. Everyone was surprise of what I was doing, my cosmos was making me to look like a goddess in front of everyone. Then I thought it was enough, so… I took away my right hand and attack her with my left hand.

- Divine Storm!- I scream and my attack make hers fall back. I notice that she was attacking me with her left hand as well. She was smiling. Then I rise my cosmos even more until my power surpass hers. But what I did… at the time my power touch her hand… my power went to the sky and the same starts shine even more. The whole place turn dark and only the stars were shinning. Then they descend from the sky to be around me, then they start to make a circle and start to move around me. Then my stone cloth shine and it was gone. The same stars fuse with me but then a dark smoke also came and with the light shine even more until it was already in my body. By the time it was over my stone cloth transform into a new armor. And I notice that instead of going back to a stone… it went to a silver box with the shape of Cassiopeia. But the clothes that I once wear… was gone and instead I was wearing a long yellow-brown dress. I was dress as the goddess of the universe, the ruler of the light and darkness. Sara is wearing a long light blue dress.

- Yole… take off your mask.- say Sara. Then she took it off and show her face. I was surprise to see her face. Her face was the same as mine, her skin was also like mine. Well, actually, my skin isn't like before… it's now fair skin than my light-tan skin. She has violet eyes… I remember that mother told me that my grandmother have those kind of eyes. Then her hair… was the same shape as mine! Then she knee before me.

- I'm sorry.- Yole apologize.

- Don't apologize and worse of all… don't even knee before me.- I say to her and she look at me as if I have insulted her.

- Why don't you want me to kneel down?- she ask me.

- Because I feel awkward went they do that. I don't consider myself as a goddess anyway.- I say finally and she stuck up as if understanding.

- But you're a goddess.- say Yole.

- Even if I'm a goddess, I don't like to be treat as one. I'm a Saint not a Queen.- I say which make Sara giggle at that.

- You really are like me in some way.- say Sara.

- If she's Ourania, why is she here? And how did you know that it was her?- ask Yole.

- Because… even if she hid her powers I could still see her aura. It was the brightest one went I see her coming. And she's here to look for… her sister.- say Sara and Yole look at me as if she was joking.

- And who is your sister?- ask Yole as if she already knew the answer because she was beginning to freak out.

- My mother told me, before she pass out… that her name is Yole Starr.- I say and with that she took a step back. Then her face turn paler than it was already and then she run away.

- She needs to process everything. Besides… it's strange went someone who knows you is looking for you only that you don't know that person.- say Sara.

- I just hope that we can be sisters.- I say to her.

- Just wait a little. And you'll see how slowly she will consider you as a sister.- say Sara and that make me smile. For some reason I feel very close to her, the same way I felt went I was with dad.

* * *

At Night…

I couldn't sleep well… I was staying with Sara and Yole. I notice that Yole was still asleep, the same way was Sara. I stuck up and went outside. I was having a bad feeling right now and I wasn't mistaking. Once out… I look at the dark sky and the stars start to tell me and show me what was about to happen. My cosmos start to shine went I look at the stars… I close my eyes to see what exactly was about to happen or what is happening. They show me a dark pink aura… a girl with golden hair, tan skin and dark pink eyes as red. Everyone, my friends were going toward her. But in their way were four tall guardians. The girl have a dark purple bracelet that was like a spiral, Athena also have one and I see that she was becoming weaker while that girl becomes stronger. Then I want to focus on who she really was until I knew her name. That make me open my eyes and gasp. I took a step back, I was at the edge of the hill and down was the sea. I was sweating very hard. I was afraid of what would happen to Athena. This night… Pallas will resurrect and start a new Holy War. I fall to the ground while my hands on the ground.

-This can't be happening.- I say in a whisper. Then I feel a kind hand on my back and look who it was.

- Are you alright?- ask Yole. I was surprise to see her there.

- No…- I say to her and then she became sad.

- So… it has started.- say Sara and we both look at her who was next to me. She was standing looking at the sky.

- You knew it?- I ask her.

- I have a strange feeling in the pass days, but the stars never show me what will happen or what was happening.- say Sara.

- So… you only have the feeling.- say Yole.

- That's right. And now a new Holy War is about to happen.- say Sara.

- I most go.- I say while I start to stand up. Yole also stock up and look at me.

- You can't leave.- say Yole.

- I most go. I must be with Athena right now. I have a feeling that if I'm not… something bad will happen.- I say and Sara seem to understand.

- In that case… I will go with you.- say Sara.

- What?!- we both scream.

- I'm going with you Maria. And not because you're a goddess. Athena is my sister, not biological way, but I'm we grow up together and I want to be with her. Besides… they also think that I'm death. So by the time everyone who knows us… will be very shock.- say Sara.

- Then… I'm also going with you.- say Yole.

- Are you sure?- I ask her.

- Yes. And I want to know more about mom, and my family. Can you tell me on the way there?- she ask me and I smile at her.

- Then, in the morning will be leaving. Prepare your stuff because now will be going to Athens.- say Sara. This was going to be hard for her and for me because we have friends that think that we are death and by the time they see us… nothing will be the same.

Be careful Pallas, because Athena is no longer alone. I will also fight you with all my might. Koga… soon, very soon. We will meet each other again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Going to Athens**

**(Maria's POV)**

We were ready to leave. Nobody notice that, before the sunrise… we were gone from that place. We put on some capes with hoods and that way nobody will recognize us. The only matter was that… Sara and Yole want me to wear a mask. It has been long sends I use one, Sara seem to notice that and say that by the time we reach the Sanctuary… I'll need to wear it.

-Why don't you want to wear it?- ask Yole.

- Because… the last time I use a mask… I have to live with it for almost my entire childhood.- I say at last.

- That's the point.- say Yole.

- No! That's not the point!- I scream at her which make her be shock. Then I realize what I just did and I just turn around and keep walking.

- Yole. What's she's trying to tell you is… that she have the charm mask.- say Sara which make me be shock that she knew that. Then I remember that she has my powers too. I look at her and I notice that she also have that mask a long time ago.

- I'm sorry.- say Yole.

- It's ok. I shouldn't have shout at you.- I apologize to her. – Can you forgive me.

- There's nothing to apologize for.- say Yole who smile at me.

Then we keep walking and go to Athens. This was going to be very long. Or should I say almost long. We stay in a hotel went were already out of Olympia. I use the time to buy a pen and some pieces of paper. I was sure that once I get there… I would see Koga. I was afraid when he sees me… I would hurt his feelings. I was sure that once in the Sanctuary… they would treat me as the goddess I am. I was right about what I was about to face. I was a goddess and the chances to have a normal life… were always against me. I look at the sky and I knew that Pallas was finally here, I was glad that I have my own space. I cry and wrote the letter, maybe this card wouldn't make him feel sad, but once I reject him… that will change everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Face to Face**

**(Maria's POV)**

Finally we reach the Sanctuary… I wear my mask and the cape with hood. We were walking up and we reach the Coliseum. I notice that Shaina was there facing a boy with dark-blue hair, tan skin and red eyes. He was short. I want to stop her, but Sara stop me.

-You must not do it.- say Yole.

- Wait a little longer.- say Sara. Then I stay and we keep walking until… we reach her.

- Who are you?- ask Shaina. Sara give her a note and Shaina read it. For some reason she was surprise that people from Olympia came to the Sanctuary. – You may see Athena.- then the doors open and… he came out. I gasp. He look as handsome as before. By only seeing him… make me want to run toward him, but I couldn't do it. Not this time… now… I was a different person.

- See ya, Shaina.- say Koga who was running toward that boy.

- Koga.- say Shaina.

- Hey, where are you going?- ask that boy.

- I'm going with my friends.- say Koga.

- Wait.- say the boy. Because he was running… Koga bump me on my shoulder and I was about to fall to the ground. Before I knew it… someone got me… the eyes of the mask… broke. And went I look at the person who got me… it was him. I was seeing his eyes, he also look at me eyes… I could see that we were both hypnotize in each other's eyes. Then I grab his hand and place my letter on it. I rose his hand and I could feel that it was gentle and soft. We look each other for the last time before someone push Koga away from me. Yole push him very hard and pull me away from him. She make me walk with her all the way where Sara was. She seem surprise also. I was angry at Yole, but I remember that she make me a favor for both of us. Then by the time she let go… I was already on the other side of the doors. I look back and see him, the doors close by before he could react.

**(Koga's POV)**

It was strange… I didn't feel that someone was in front of me and then… I hit it. Then I notice it was a woman because she was very fragile. I heard that something broke and I was afraid that I hurt her, by the time I make her stand up… I look at her green eyes. They were very beautiful and for some reason, I feel attract to her. As if I knew her, but from where. Then she place something on my hand, she rose my hand and I notice that her skin was very soft and gentle. By the time I look at her eyes again, she seem as if she want to cry. I feel bad, I didn't want her to cry, I was about to touch her face went… someone push me. Another woman with a mask… then she grab the woman that I just have in front of me. I notice that it was a piece of letter that was fold in scares. By the time she look at me… she was behind the doors to see Saori.

-Who is she?- ask Subaru.

- I don't know.- I answer him and then I hold on the paper and we keep walking. In our way I open that piece of paper and read it. The letter was very beautiful, but the most shocking part was that… the person who wrote this… this couldn't be happening? She… I saw her dyeing in front of my own eyes! Why was she still alive? How did it happen? The very thought that she was still alive… make me feel happy. She was alive, she was alive! I can see her again, but… why didn't she tell me in that moment? And the most important thing… who were the people that were with her? But the letter make me be shock… it said:

_Dear Koga,_

_ I know that I should have send this letter from a long, long time ago. I know that back then… I broke your heart and that I make you suffer all this time. Besides… I think that I'm making you suffer even more now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even write this letter, but I want you to know that I was find and that it wasn't your fault back then. I should have visit you or to say a word to you, but… I was afraid and I think the time has come to an end. Koga, my love… I'm sorry. But I have to let you go. What we have was very beautiful, but that was only a dream, it last what it need to last… but now it's time to keep moving forward, in our own roads. Koga… have a happy life. Goodbye._

_ Your love,_

_ Maria._

Why was she saying this? Did she really mean that we wouldn't be together? No, that can't be, I wouldn't allow that, not even if Saori tells me to let her go. She's my life and soul, and even much more… my heart. I'm not going to give her up, not now that she just came back. The gods give me another chance to be with her, and I'm going to stay by her side no matter what. Maria… please, I beg you… don't leave me, wait for me a little longer. I promise you… that I wouldn't leave you again. I wouldn't let you go. This time… is for sure.

**(Maria's POV)**

I feel something… something in my heart make me feel be calm and love. Could it be that Koga… no, he couldn't, this time… we couldn't be together no matter what. I have to stay as what I am. We walk all the way up to the house of the Pope. Sara was very scare to reach it, and I understand her, Saori-Athena is her sister, not biologically, but they grew up together as sisters along with Seiya and other Legendary Saints. We pass every house and I was surprise that nobody was there, maybe they were all seeing Saori. By the time we reach it… the doors open and we see that all the Golden Saints were actually here. They all look at us and were surprise to see us. I make sure that only eyes were seem and no other thing.

-Who are they?- ask Harbinger.

- They came to see Athena.- say Fudo and I could see that he hasn't notice who we really are.

- Do you know them?- ask Kiki.

- No, I can feel they're intentions but their faces or names… are still a mystery to me, is as if someone is blinding me.- say Fudo.

- What have you come here?- ask Seiya. He really was concern about Saori. Then I remember that even if he want to hide it… he's still in love with Saori. I took some steps toward her and all of them hesitate went I let my cosmos rise. They were surprise to feel this great power around me. But they make a wall to block me. I stop in front of them.

- Guys, let her come toward me.- say Saori.

- But…- say Seiya.

- She's not a threat.- say Saori and she walk toward me. Now I was face to face with her.

- It's been so long… Athena.- I say and she was shock by my voice. Then I strong wind came around me and my cape fly away. Later… the mask that I was wearing… destroy itself. Everyone gasp and I open my eyes, Saori was also surprise to see me.

- Ourania?- ask Saori.

- You're alive?- ask Seiya.

- No, Seiya. I'm a ghost.- I say while I smile at him and then Sara and Saori start to giggle. That make the rest to laugh and Seiya was embarrass by me. His face turn very red if you ask me.

- I see that you haven't change at all, Seiya.- say Sara and that make Saori, Seiya and Kiki to be shock. Then Sara use the same wind I make and her cape fly away. Then her mask broke too, and they were the only ones to gasp.

- S-Sara?- ask Seiya in whisper.

- Is that really you?- ask Kiki.

- Sis?- ask Saori who seem that she was about to cry.

- It's been a long time, everyone.- say Sara who smile at them and then Saori run toward her and hug her. Then they cry together. Then Seiya walk toward her and Saori let go.

- You don't know how much we miss you.- say Seiya while he hug her.

- Actually, I know. I miss you too, brother.- say Sara. I remember that those two consider themselves as sister and brother, even if they weren't. Now that I see them, they seem as if they really were siblings. Only that Sara seem as Saori's twin sister.

- It really has been a long time, Sara.- say Kiki and Seiya let go of Sara.

- Hi, Kiki.- say Sara and they hug each other.

- Why didn't you call us or much more important, why didn't you visit us?- ask Seiya. That make Sara feel sad.

- I have my reasons for not coming in the first place.- say Sara very sad.

- What do you mean?- ask Kiki. Then I let Fudo see everything and he seem shock for what he see.

- Because… she was pregnant back then.- say Fudo which make everyone be shock. Seiya and Saori seem very surprise.

- Yole…- I call her and she make her own cape fly away and broke her mask too. She walk toward me and everyone was even much more shock to see that she look similar to me, only that her hair and eye color is different.

- Yole? She's your sister?- ask Saori.

- That's right, Athena.- I answer her, I only call her Saori if we were alone or only in front of Kiki, Seiya, Sara and my friends. By the thought of them… it make my heart feel pain again. Yole notice and she place her hand on my shoulder.

- Why didn't you tell us?- ask Saori to Sara.

- Because if I did… my baby might have been kill.- say Sara.

- And were is she?- ask Seiya. She was silent and they thought that she was death. I think it was time to tell them the truth already.

- Is already in front of your eyes.- I answer them which make everyone, except Yole to see me.

- What?- ask Kiki.

- Actually, Maria is not Sonia's daughter. Its mine.- say Sara which make the others to look at her this time.

- What?!- ask everyone.

- Yole is the only daughter of Sonia. Maria and Yole were born at the same time and in the same place. Went Sonia was about to give birth… she became very weak that she collapse by the time her baby was out. I convince the doctor to make her believe that my daughter was also hers. That way… she would be safe.- say Sara.

- But Sonia was also afraid of her family, which she have only an option… she have to keep her babies away from her and her family. She leave Yole at the Olympia camp while she took away Maria to another place. Then she met Pavlin… which became her teacher. And that's where we all know about Maria.- say Fudo.

- So… Who is their father?- ask Seiya.

- I think you already know that.- say Yole.

- It's Shun.- say Saori which make everyone to look at her.

- Andromeda?- ask Harbinger.

- Shun?- ask Seiya.

- I see. Now I understand why you look so familiar. You have Shun's hair style.- say Kiki.

- Actually… Yole has her mother's attitude. While Maria has her father's attitude.- say Sara.

- I think she has your attitude.- say Seiya.

- But Yole has the characteristics of her grandmother.- I say which make Yole to look at me very surprise. – You have your mother's hair color, but your eyes are from your grandmother.

- Really?- ask Yole which I only nod with a smile.

- Then I guess that I have more characteristics of my family than you.- say Yole and I knew to where she want to get.

- Look who's saying that? The one that said that she didn't want to learn who her family is.- I say to her and with that we start to fight each other.

- I think that I'm seeing Ikki and Shun.- say Kiki. Which make Seiya to laugh and we all look at him.

- You might be right, Kiki. But I think I'm seeing Saori and Sara went they were kids.- say Seiya which make Saori and mom to blush.

- Seiya!- They scream at him which make him to shut up. Now it was Yole and I who were laughing this time. Maybe by passing the time here will be a little fun… but I wouldn't be able to hide myself any longer from Koga, sooner or later… the others will find out and the time to face them will come. But I that wouldn't be the same, and this time… we'll have to face this new threat one more time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Face to Face Again**

**(Maria's POV)**

Time passes by…

Everyone has gather around in the Sanctuary. Saori was about to give an announcement to all the Saints. This was going to be the time to see everyone once and for all. Mom told me that I need to wait until everyone was there so I can be on the other side with Yole and Mom. It was already sunset…

-Saints that have been reunited! Athena will come in just a moment.- say Shaina and everyone line up. The time has come. Then the Golden Saints appear. By the time the sun was gone… Athena make her entrance. – Our Athena!- then everyone knee down before her.

- Saints! You're natal planet, the Earth that you most love… From ancient times, is has been threaded by many gods. The inundation of Poseidon. The invasion of Hades. And now, the one that wants to conquer the Earth, is the Goddess of Love, Pallas. In the past, Pallas and I pass the time together as sisters. But in some moment, she start to hate me.- say Saori and then I feel something uneasy in the air, I look at Athena and her spiral start to glow.

- Saori.- I say her name and Sara see the same thing as I did. She was falling.

- Saori!- scream Koga. Seiya notice and turn around before she could hit the ground. Only Nike hit the ground. Everyone was shock and I have the feeling that Saori seem very weak already.

- Pallas is taking away the life of Athena through that spiral. The time that Athena has is about one year proximally.- say Genbu and everyone was even more shock. – Athena doubt to involve the Saints in the battle against Pallas. But the ones that are suffering by Pallas fault are the innocent people! To save those people, Athena has decide to fight giving her life!- then Koga knee down again. I knew how he feel in that moment.

- The warriors of Pallas, the pallasites, are taking away the time to the people. The time stopped by the Pallasites will come back by defeating them. Saints! We need your strength.- say Saori. And that make everyone be confuse went she say "we".

- Even if Athena is defeat… there is another person that can defeat Pallas in her place!- say Genbu which make everyone to look at him. – Is the Goddess of Space!

- You all might know her by that name, but… she's the ruler of the space and light! The Primordial… Ourania!- scream Athena who stuck look at me and make us enter. I walk inside with my armor.

- Lyra Yole! Altar Sara! And Cassiopeia Maria!- scream Genbu. And then I let my cosmos rise, Yole and Mom did the same. Yole was on my left while Mom was on my right and I'm in the middle. Everyone gasp went they see us.

- Sara?- ask Shaina. We walk until we were in the stairs and we knee down.

- Sara. Come.- say Saori and Mom went toward her.

- Athena has grand you to be a Golden Saint.- say Genbu and we all look at her surprise.

- What?- ask mom.

- You have the privilege to be a Golden Saint. The Golden Saint of… Scorpio.- say Genbu. I was shock by that because… Yole's mom… was the Golden Saint of Scorpio.

- How do I know that I'm wordy of it?- ask Mom.

- You'll know it, Sara.- say Kiki. Then Mom walk toward the golden armor and touch it. The armor shine and glimmer was send to the sky and mom start to fly up in the sky. I stuck up.

- Mom.- I say her name before I realize what I did. Then a sparkle was in the sky and descend, by the time it reach the ground, Mom was wearing the golden armor of Scorpio.

Now… there weren't five Golden Saints… now… there are… six Golden Saints.

- Welcome.- say Genbu.

- Maria. Come.- say Mom to me and I walk there. in my way there… I let my armor be away from my body and show my goddess clothes. I walk instead of jumping like mom did. Then the Star of Athena illuminate me in my way there. The sky turn much brighter with each step I took up, by the time I reach there… Mom make me follow her where she receive the armor. She place her left arm up and make the staff of Ourania appear in her hand then it disappear. – Ourania. It's time that you take your place as the real Goddess of Light and Darkness or should I say… Celestial Goddess.- that make be shock and before I knew it… my powers… both light and dark… were unleash and surround me in a circle.

They start to move around me and going faster. Then I let go, I start to fly up in the sky. Once in the sky I close my eyes and both powers mix themselves as one and fuse themselves inside of me. I shine brighter than a start and I descend to the ground again. I was on my knees now.

I stuck up with my eyes close, no matter what I want… I'll still be a goddess. Then I open my eyes determine and place my left arm up in the sky. The stars move faster and descend from the sky, to be in my hand and then… my staff was on my hand now. I place my staff down and walk toward Saori, she grab her staff too. I was next to her and together we face the Saints. I was on her right so that our staffs were together, our staffs look alike but the only difference is that mine starts to move and make a circle. Kind of making a spiral.

Athena always holds Nike on her right hand and I… well, Ourania always holds Bia on her left hand. Nike is the Goddess of Victory and Bia is the Goddess of Force. We move our staffs in the air and both of them shine in the sky. Athena's Star… well sends mine is behind her star… they shine brighter with both of us together.

- Together we should face the Goddess Pallas!- we both scream at the same time. I could feel that Mom was proud of me.

- You heard Athena and Ourania's orders! Saints, to declare right now starts the open war against the Pallasites! Go to the places where the time has stop…! And defeat the Pallasites that are there!- scream Genbu. Then everyone cheer up and Seiya help Saori to go back at the Pope's Chamber. I was going to follow them until I stop and look back. I notice that Haruto, Soma, Ryuho, Yuna and… Koga were looking at me. I feel sad that I couldn't go there with them, but as a goddess I have to stay with Athena. I only smile at them and then Yole came up to me. She smile at me and then I hug her and I notice that my friends were surprise to see that Yole look like me instead of her hair and eyes color. We were happy for Mom that we didn't notice that we were still smiling and we look at my friends and they seem shock to see us smile. Then we hold hands and we walk were Athena was.

- Don't you want me to go with the others?- ask Yole.

- If that's what you want. You can go.- I say to her. Which she shake her head to the side.

- I don't want to leave you now.- say Yole and together we keep walking.

- Are you two done yet?- ask Mom waiting for us.

- Shouldn't you be with the others?- ask Yole.

- My priority is you two. Sense you two are so stubborn to take you away from each other anyway. And Maria… I notice how the Pegasus boy is looking at you.- say Mom which make me blush a little and turn around. Koga was still looking at me and I blush even more so I turn around very quickly. Yole start to giggle.

- MOM!- I scream at her and I notice that I did a great mistake but she didn't mind because everyone was going to find out very soon. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and then Mom hug me as if I was her little babe. I hug her back and then Yole join in. We run upstairs and I make my staff to vanish so my armor was back on me again. We went to the top part before everyone notice that, we reach the Scorpio's House and we look at the stars. I start to sing.

* * *

**Maria:**

Oh,

At times I felt like I had lost my self

Cuz people try to make you someone else

I had to learn to trust my heart

So things can change

**Yole:**

I came to a point

Where I can speak my mind

And not feel

I'm living in a box

To keep the girl I am concealed

Oh

I finally found the strength so I can

Leave that all behind

**Maria, Yole and Sara:**

This is my time, to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothings impossible

And dreams come true

**Maria:**

Everybody's got the strength inside

All it takes is time to realize

That you and only you

Can be the one to decide

**Sara:**

I can, I will, I know that everything I want

I can do

Believing in my self

Then every wish I make will come true

**Yole:**

Oh,

It took a while to get this far

But I'm here now

**Maria, Yole and Sara:**

This is my time, to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothings impossible

And dreams come true

**Maria:**

Overcoming all these things

Here I finally found my wings

Now I know I'm ready to fly...

**Maria, Yole and Sara:**

This is my time, to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothings impossible

And dreams come true

**Yole and Sara:**

This is my time

This is my time

**Maria, Yole and Sara:**

This is my time, to shine

This is my place to find

All that I have inside

I never knew

**Maria:**

This is my time to show

What I must have always known

That nothings impossible

And dreams come true

* * *

**(Koga's POV)**

I heard Maria's song and that give me a lot to think about. I wish I was there with her to hear her sing. To hold her and kiss her. What am I talking about? If anyone see me kissing her they might kill me. She call Sara her mother. I thought that Sonia was her mother… what's going on? Whatever happens… I need to keep Saori safe, but also… to Maria.

**(Maria's POV)**

My last line was went I look at the sky and see the sunrise. I have the feeling that Koga, my friends and Dad heard it. I feel that they need all my support for this. Then I made my decision… I was going to leave this place and fight with my friends. Then I went back to my chambers and wear my armor. I didn't care what they said to me, I was going outside and face my enemies. I was a goddess and my duty is to face the danger not to get away from them.

-Where are you going?- ask Yole who came toward me.

- I'm going out.- I say to her.

- I thought so. I'm going with you.- say Yole.

- Are you sure?- I ask her.

- Yeah, and besides… I feel like I want to have an adventure with my own sister.- say Yole and I smile at her.'

- Then… let's go.- I say to her. And together we leave the Sanctuary to face our destiny.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Family**

**(Maria's POV)**

We run as fast as we could away from the Sanctuary and I thought that we were pretty far away already.

-Maria! Are we far away?- ask Yole.

- I think so.- I say to her.

- Can we take a break?- ask Yole.

- Of course.- I say and we walk this time. – Do you think that they'll look for us?

- Probably. But I don't think they'll risk much now. Besides, they need to protect Athena after all.- I say to her.

- Yeah, you're right, but I think that Mom will look for us once she notice that we're no longer on the Sanctuary.- say Yole.

- By the time she notices… we'll be far away from there.- I say to her.

- I hope you're right.- say Yole. We keep walking until we reach a village that was very quiet. Then an explosion came from the other side.

- An explosion!- I say.

- What was that?- ask Yole.

- Let's go!- I say to her and we run there. Then I sense a cosmos and stop brutally.

- Maria! Why did you stop? Maria?- ask Yole worry because I was frozen.

- This cosmos…- I say.

- What about it?- ask Yole.

- It can't be.- I say and I start to run as fast as I could.

- Hey! Wait for me!- scream Yole. He was here… Dad. By the time we reach the place… Yuna, Soma and Ryuho were already there with a kid and… Dad was there too.

- Like I thought, it's you. Andromeda Shun. The Legendary Saint that fought with my father and the others.- say Ryuho.

- I also know about you, you're the Saints that defend the Earth against Apzu, the god of darkness.- say Dad and I remember what happen back then.

- You knew about us?- ask Yuna. Then Dad took his armor off and was on a circular necklace around his neck.

- Of course, why wouldn't he?- ask Yole and I start to panic I try to shut her mouth, but it was too late. Yuna, Soma, Ryuho, the kid and Dad… look at us.

- Maria?!- scream Soma, Yuna and Ryuho.

- Yole, I swear that I'm going to make you pay for this.- I say to her while I was already piss off.

- You'll thank me later.- say Yole while she giggle. I could feel the air tense by our presence and why not? I look at them and smile.

- Hi, guys. It's been a while.- I say to them while I walk toward them. In my walk there… I took my armor off. Yole follow me and also took her armor off. Dad was looking at us and he was speechless went he notice the similarity of Yole and me.

- Maria!- scream Yuna who run toward me and hug me. I was shock at first but I hug her back.

- Maria! Don't you ever do that again!- scream Soma who also came to hug me with tears on his eyes.

- Maria. You look great.- say Ryuho and I knew what he mean by that. I smile and hug him too.

- Guys, this is Yole, my sister.- I introduce them to her.

- Hi.- say Yole very coldly and I knew why it was like that. She didn't know them and she still have that difficulty to adapt to people.

- Hi!- say everyone to her.

- Maria.- say Dad who walk toward me and… I didn't know what to do. I was frozen.

- Da-Shun!- I say. I was about to call me Dad while he didn't know that I was his daughter. I was afraid already. Yole also notice that and she look at him with the same surprise as me. He smile and also hug me, this make me be shock, before I knew I hug him too.

- We all thought that you were death.- say Shun.

- I can die that easily.- I say to him and with that he took us to another place. And it was a secret base where more people were ok. It was a cave.

- You can be safe here, rest.- say Dad.

- Thank you.- say Yuna.

- Shun, you can finally wear your armor, right?- ask Ryuho.

- Yes, all thanks to you guys. But… almost all the villagers were frozen in time. Even with my armor, my power wasn't enough. I'm here hidden to protect those who are left.- say Dad, I knew that he was sad.

- Go away! We don't need a Saint that can't do anything with its armor on either!- scream the same kid from before.

- Ray…- say Dad.

- Hey! Don't you know? Shun is a legendary Saint that has save the world many times!- scream Soma.

- Then why didn't he save my brother!- scream Ray and run away from the hide out.

- Hey!- say Soma trying to stop him but he was already out.

- That kid…- say Yuna.

- His name is Ray, he has a reason that he doesn't like me…- say Dad.

- He?- ask Yuna.

- That time… the day that the Pallasites attack the village. Ray and his brother that have escape the village… were chase by Halimede.- say Dad and I knew that I was much like him. I didn't want to kill but sometimes I didn't have an option. Dad give Halimede an option to give back the time to the village and leave. But Halimede lie and stop the time anyway. – I couldn't protect Ray's brother as a Saint. Because of that, Ray hates me.

- I see… he hates us, the Saints…- say Soma.

- For Ray, his brother is his only family. I understand how hard it is. Because I also… have a brother.- say Dad. Yole and I knew that Dad have a brother the only ones that didn't know were the others.

- A brother?- ask Yuna.

- Phoenix Ikki. He was my only family.- say Dad. Then we were all silent.

- Either way, he shouldn't be mad at you. That kid, thinks that he can blame you just because you were there, and the reason is that they could have run away while they have the chance and not to stay there watching.- say Yole. She was very hard, but I understand her.

- Yole.- I say to her in a whisper.

- How could you say that? How can you be very harsh on someone?- scream Yuna and was about to face Yole. This wasn't going to end well.

- Yuna?- say Soma.

- Yuna, don't face her. Trust me.- I say to her and I was between them.

- Maria, don't defend her! She might be your sister but she can't judge someone!- scream Yuna.

- I never said that I was on her side. What I'm trying to tell you is that you need to calm down. If you face Yole you're going to regret it.- I warm her and that make the others to be surprise.

- So now you're the break fighter? I thought that you were always on the right side, that you want justice! What happen to you? Just because your now a Goddess, doesn't mean that your one! Because of that your punishing Koga away and that's making him suffer! You're a Saint not a Goddess, got that!- scream Yuna and that make me fall back. Yole was shock that I wasn't defending myself, but she was shock that I didn't do anything. Everyone was also shock. I only look down and rise my cosmos, I show them what I feel right now, that make Yuna to take a few steps away from me. I wasn't going to attack her, so I walk away from there. I was a Goddess no matter what they think of me, nobody is going to make me change that.

**(Shun's POV)**

I was shock what Yuna say to Maria. I could see that Maria didn't want them to fight, but what Yuna said… make her to fall down. Yole show that she was shock of that and then I was impress of how Maria rise her cosmos and show us her feelings. She was mad, but what was more amazing was that she never attack Yuna. She only walk away until she was out. Yole was really like Sonia very aggressive, but Maria… seem more like Sara.

-And I thought that you know her better than me.- say Yole facing Yuna.

- What?- ask Yuna.

- I thought that you have notice your mistake, but I see that you haven't. I wonder where she see you as a sister in the first place.- say Yole very angry.

- You're the one that started it all!- scream Yuna.

- Actually, I wasn't the one who told her that she was becoming a heartless person. That was you! Do you really think that she want this?!- scream Yole to Yuna and make Yuna hit the wall with force.

- Yuna!- scream Soma and Ryuho. Yole was grabbing Yuna by her neck.

- She's doing this because she doesn't have another option.- say Yole.

- Of course she has an option… but she doesn't want to see it…- say Yuna already breathless.

- Pathetic. She doesn't have an option because if she does… that will only make her suffer.- say Yole and then she push Yuna to the ground.

- Yuna!- scream Ryuho who run toward her.

- What's your big problem?- ask Soma.

- My big problem is that she doesn't see how Maria feels now. She should know better than anyone that been a Goddess is very hard for someone, Athena is one of them. Now Maria has to suffer now that she realize that she's the reincarnation of Ourania. Unlike me, I will attack anyone that insults me or my family, you could say that I'm like my mother, Sonia.- That make me be shock, she was Sonia's daughter too? - She on the other hand… she's more like our father.- say and then I knew that she refer to me.

- You're both Sonia's daughters, why are you referring yourself as the only daughter of Sonia?- ask Soma very angry.

- Because… Maria is my half-sister.- say Yole and that make us be shock even more.

- What do you mean?- ask Ryuho.

- I'm the only daughter of Sonia. Maria is the daughter of Sara.- say Yole and then I was frozen. Maria is… Sara's daughter? How can that be? Is she alive?

- You mean Altar Sara? The woman who was granted to be a Golden Saint?- ask Soma. Golden Saint?

- Yes, Scorpio Sara is Maria's mother. Sara give birth to Maria a little earlier than my mother, but sends Sonia was too weak that she collapse once I was out… she convince the doctor to make her believe that Maria was also her daughter. You all know the rest that she separate us to save us and all. Why do I need to give you the explanation went you don't even care about my sister anyway.- say Yole. That leave the others to be shock, I never knew that Sara have our child too. Yole start to walk away were Maria have gone and I knew that I need to speck to both of them. Maria was very much like Sara, always keeping their emotions hidden and never showing them to others. They're always suffering alone, they don't want to involve someone else because they're afraid that they'll hurt that person even more.

**(Maria's POV)**

If only they knew… they might change their minds, but that will never happen. I walk away from the village and the hideout. I want to be in a high place to see the stars. I wonder how Mom was… sometimes I wonder if it was ok that I was back. Then I start to cry until I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I look at who was holding me and I was shock that it was him.

-S-Shun?- I ask him. He smile at me and sit down next to me.

- You shouldn't hide your feelings to everyone.- say Dad which make me to look at him. – Sara use to do that back then. Trying to hide what was bothering her and make us worry. She didn't want any of us to find out, until… in some point… she couldn't stand it and told us.

- They don't understand. I'm doing this for their own good, for one reason I separate myself from them… because once they see me… they'll suffer.- I say and I start to cry again. – I wish… I wasn't even here.

- Don't say that. Don't you ever say that again.- say Dad which make me to look at him. He was hurt by what I say, he want to cry too. – You and Yole… are the most precious and lovely girls that everyone would want.- then he hug me very tight and I let him. – I have my suspicious before and now… I finally confirm them. You're my daughters no matter what, even if you're from different mothers… I still love you both. So don't ever say that you don't want to be here because that'll only hurt us even more.

- Dad…- I say and I finally hug him. – Dad!- I cry and let my tears fall. I let my pain out.

* * *

Some Time Later…

We return to the hideout and Yole was still there. I show her that I was fine and that Dad finally knew. She smile and show her tears finally. She ran toward us and hug Dad, this was the first time to see her cry and together we hug each other. I didn't care what others say… we were a family and nobody was boing to separate us. Now we were all sleeping… and I feel that Ray was here. I didn't move and I see that he took Dad's Cloth Stone. He was aware of it and we follow him. We watch as how Halimede was convincing Ray to give him the Cloth Stone and he did.

-You came just in the right moment. Andromeda Shun! Today we have the final battle.- say Halimede and that make Ray to be shock. I keep myself hidden. He show my dad his Cloth Stone. – Without this, you wouldn't wear your armor. If you don't wear your armor… You wouldn't have nothing to block my attacks! I should thank you, thanks to you I would defeat Andromeda. Prepare! I'll make you pay for ever interfering!- Dad dodge. – I wouldn't let you escape! A Saint without its armor is a worthless as a baby! How sweat! To able to hit you like this!

- Dad!- I scream while I show myself.

- Do you know how I got your Cloth Stone? I made a path with Ray. I promise that I'll return his brother if he stole it from me. Ray doesn't believe in you, Saints. He sole you for his brother! Oh, no! I wouldn't let you!- say Halimede and make Dad fall down. I run toward him.

- Ray… sorry… for my mistake, I make you do this. I knew that you have the armor.- say Dad.

- Then why?- ask Ray.

- Your love for your brother make me to. I couldn't appose to that.- say Dad.

- Dad…- I say in a whisper.

- Ja, your innocence will make you lose your life.- say Halimede.

- Ray, stay with your brother. Maria… protect him. Fast!- say Dad and we follow his orders.

- Your saying that you'll sacrifice yourself for that kid?- ask Halimede and then attack Dad. I see how Dad stop his attack with his hands. – What? He stop my triple spear with a naked hand!

- Even if I don't have my armor I can still fight. That's how the Saints are!- scream Dad and hold on his spear.

- I can't move it!- scream Halimede and Dad took his spear away from him. – My weapon!- Dad rise his cosmos and I knew that he was very powerful deep down inside of him. – Are you sure? If you do that, Ray's brother wouldn't be normal again! If you want to be normal again, you must obey me.

- You promise?- ask Dad and he make his cosmos fall down. – If I give you my life, you'll return Ray's brother to normality?

- Yes, I promise. If you really give me your life.- say Halimede.

- Fine.- say Dad.

- Dad, no!- I scream to him.

- Don't come, Maria!- scream Dad and I stop. I didn't want to lose him now. Then Halimede took his weapon and start to attack Dad. I couldn't dare to look, this was so painful.

- Dad!- scream Yole and was about to call her armor.

- Yole don't!- I scream at her.

- What?- ask Yole. Then she knew what I mean so she stop and run toward me. We see how Halimede torture Dad. Then Dad fall to the ground and I couldn't stand it anymore, I stuck up and I was ready to attack that guy. Then I start to run toward that guy. – Maria!

- Stop!- I scream and I jump toward him.

- Maria!- scream Dad. I was able to take my Dad's Cloth Stone before Halimede push me to the ground.

- What are you doing?- then he hit me and were he hit me was… on my heart. I let the blood be on my mouth and spill it all over me.

- Maria!- scream Dad and Yole. Dad hold me on his arms, this was bad. I feel Yole's cosmos to rise, she went to attack Halimede. Yole try to stop him as long as possible. – Yole!- but then I feel that Yole couldn't hold it much longer and fall back down.

- Fight, Dad.- I say.

- Defeat that guy! Don't let more people suffer like my brother, please.- say Ray next to me.

- You can do it, for all of us!- I say to him and show him that I have his Cloth Stone.

- The Cloth Stone!- say Dad.

- Fight, Dad!- I say and I start to feel weaker every second. He place his hand on my to take his necklace. I pray that its armor will be stronger as his soul and spirit.

- Show your true strength now, Andromeda!- say Dad, I didn't notice that my blood was on the necklace which make it to involve.

- Die Andromeda!- scream Halimede. His attack reach us, but I knew that it wouldn't hurt.

- Dad! Sis!- scream Yole. Then I notice that Andromeda's armor have involve.

- This is… the new armor of Andromeda! My new armor that rise from the stone! Let's go, Andromeda!- and with that he wear it. – I don't want to hurt anybody! But if you pretend to keep hurting the people… I'll make my heart a demon! I'll never forgive you for using Ray's feelings and hurting my daughter!

- Impertinent!- scream Halimede. And try to hit my dad.

- Light up, Cosmos! Nebula Chain!- scream Dad.

- What?!- scream Halimede and destroy his armor. – Even so… the time will still be stop.- and with that he vanish. Then it was sunrise.

- He make it… you defeat Halimede.- say Yole who walk toward me. I could feel that Dad and Ray were finally find together. – Are you alright?

- Yes, I just need to relax.- I say to her and try to sit up. It hurt but I feel someone else here. I notice that Yuna, Ryuho and Soma were watching and then from the trees… Mom show up. – Mom…

- Maria.- say Mom who walk toward me and check on me, then she hug me. – Don't run away like that. I thought I lost you.- say Mom while she cry.

- I'm sorry Mom.- I say and then Yole hug her too.

- Sara?- ask Dad and Mom notice his presence.

- Shun?- ask Mom unbelievable.

- Is that really you?- ask Dad.

- Yes. It's me, Shun.- say Mom and then both of them hug each other and later they kiss. I was happy that they have finally see each other. Yole and I hug each other in happiness. For some reason he knew that Mom have to take me back to the Sanctuary and all the way back she was going to carry me.

- We'll see each other soon, my daughters.- say Dad and I look back at him and smile at him. I say goodbye to him and our way back start.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Discovery**

**(Maria's POV)**

Mom took me all the way to the Sanctuary, but I lost consciousness before we reach it. The next day, I stay like that and everyone start to worry. I woke up in my room next to Athena. Mom, Sis, Seiya and Saori were there next to me.

-Mom? Sis? Wh-What happen?- I ask her. I notice that their happy faces were replace by a sad one. I begin to panic and I want answers now.

- Can you stand up?- ask Mom. I stuck up and make me follow her to a mirror that was on the wall. I look at myself and… my hair was lighter than before! What's going on? Also I notice that I was wearing a dress and that were my heart was… a mark was shown. It was a scar, from where Halimede have hurt me.

- Maria… don't panic.- say Athena who walk toward me.

- What's going on with me?- I ask them.

- Your transforming.- say Yole.

- What?- I ask them.

- Sara… tell her, otherwise she's going to be afraid of it even more.- say Seiya.

- Actually, you're dyeing my dear.- say Mom which leave me very shock. – The attack was so much that your heart is failing. You'll dye in no time, but you're going to be back.

- What do you mean?- I ask her.

- This happen to me before… that's the reason why they all thought that I was dead. In almost our last Holy War… we face Hades… your dad was supposed to be his reincarnation. But we fight it to get him back and we did. We went to the Underworld. Later, we need to save Saori and destroy Hades real body. In that battle, Hades was about to kill Seiya, but I step in between his attack and I was the one who was kill.- say Mom at the very mention. I notice that Saori and Seiya were in pain by remembering that.

- Mom…- I say very sad, I didn't know that.

- I dye in that moment, but in just those seconds… I transform. My hair turn white and I almost became the Goddess Ourania.- she say to me.

- So… you're saying that I'm becoming the Goddess Ourania. You mean as… the same hair, eyes and appearance?- I ask her.

- Yes. But I only have her powers. You on the other hand… you're her real reincarnation and the probabilities are high. The changing starts went your about to dye in a young age. That transformation is giving you another chance to live, but you must pay for that.- say Mom. That make me to look at her.

- What did you pay?- I ask her.

- You.- and that was surprising. – I mean, that the age I have… was too young and I was already pregnant. They told me that went the time is right… they'll return you and have you. As you can see, I pay a long time for you to come. I don't know what you'll have to pay, but… that's a decision that you must take in that moment.

- Will it hurt?- I ask her.

- I dye fast that I didn't feel any hurt… I'm not sure what will happen to you. Maria… you must be strong now. Your life is at stake now, if you use more of your cosmos… Godly or Saint Cosmos… it will make your death come much sooner than you think.- say Mom who hug me. Great, I was dyeing and I don't have much time, but I want to protect everyone. If that was my faith then… I'll accept it with pleasure.

- Mom…- I say while I hug her too. – Don't worry about me. I'll do it.

* * *

Three Days Later…

Everyone took care of me, well me and Saori. We both suffer, Saori with that spear that Pallas was using to take her life and I… for a wound that Halimede make me because I protect Dad. We both feel the other night that Genbu… was gone now. She want to go to Palaestra, so I told her that I was going with her. I have the feeling that she'll need me there. Seiya, Mom and Yole offer themselves to follow us. We got there in no time, the Pallasites were already there attacking Palaestra. Seiya and Mom jump and got in the bridge in time to stop them. Their cosmos were too great that everyone gasp in horror. Then Seiya and Mom show themselves to everyone. Seiya attack the Pallasites army first, then mom was next and only Hati was in the bridge.

-What… what is this?- ask Hati and Saori and me rise our cosmos and appear in the bridge too. Behind my friends.

- Saori… Maria…!- say Koga. We walk toward were Seiya and Mom were. Saori was first then me. My friends more to let us pass. We have our staffs with us and our cosmos rise up. By the time we pass Seiya I was next to her in case that guy try something stupid.

- The same Athena and Ourania came to Palestra?- ask Hati.

- Pallasites, leave this place.- order Athena.

- How stupid you are for coming to the same battle place!- scream Hati and show his knifes out ready to attack us.

- Saori! Maria!- scream Koga.

- Dye!- scream Hati but I use my natural cosmos and make unable to move his legs or arms go forward. After all, I have the lightning cosmos. I rise my cosmos and make him move back away from us. I shine even more than Athena and that was because of my cosmos. – Goddesses…! Athena and Ourania! Understock.- say and knee before us. – I, Hati, I'm not that crazy to fight you in a battle that I can't win. Everyone, retreat!- and with that he leave.

- Good!- scream one of the boys.

- We did it!- scream Soma. I could feel that Koga was looking at us. I didn't move but once I let my cosmos drop… I start to be weaker now.

- Maria!- scream Yole and I start to fall. I feel that someone got me but I didn't know who it was. I was already unconscious again.

**(Koga's POV)**

I notice that she was going to fall so I jump and got her in time. Sara, Seiya and Saori seem very worry about her. I notice that her hair have turn a little whiter of her color. Also she was paler like Saori.

-Sis.- say a girl with pink hair, green eyes and fair skin.

- We need to take her inside.- say Seiya and it seem that he was very worry about Maria than before. This was making angry. First Saori, now Maria? I wouldn't let him.

- We most leave her to rest for now.- say Saori.

- Mom, her…- say that girl again and I look at that woman. She look very alike Saori, only that she have dark-brown hair like Seiya. Her skin is fair-tan, and her eyes are like Saori's, so, she must be Sara. I notice that Maria have a scar on her chest that was on her heart and that was making me panic. What happen to her?

- Koga, bring her inside and take her to a room where she can rest.- say Saori and I took Maria on my arms.

- Yole, follow him.- say Sara.

- Yes.- say Yole. I found a place to leave Maria rest and I notice that she was still beautiful as before.

- You must be Koga.- say Yole.

- Yes, and who are you?- I ask her.

- Yole. Lyra Yole. I'm Maria's half-sister.- say Yole and that make me be shock. I thought that Yole was her sister not half-sister. Could it be that they're from different mothers?

- And… your mother is…- I try to make it as a question but I couldn't.

- Sonia. If your friends haven't told you, Sara is the real mother of Maria.- say Yole.

- What?!- I scream and I knew that I Maria was sleeping.

- Yes, Maria is Sara's and Shun's daughter and I'm Sonia's and Shun's daughter.- say Yole.

- How?- I ask her.

- The only person that can tell you that is Maria or Sara, but that's their decision.- say Yole. I look at Maria and I didn't want to leave her.

- Does Saori know about this?- I ask her.

- Athena? Pretty much.- say Yole and with that I run out of that room.

**(Yole's POV)**

I knew that I did a great mistake, but he needs to learn what's going on. Maria forgive me, but… sooner or later… he'll find out and this time… maybe this time… he can make you change your mind.

* * *

**(Maria's POV)**

At Night…

I woke up and the only light was from the moon that was coming from the window. I feel pain in my chest, but even so, I stuck up and went to find Saori. I was out and make my way out. Once I was out, I feel a different air and on the other side of the statue of Athena… everyone was there.

-I was doubting of facing Pallas which I grow up as sisters. But Genbu's death make me stop doubting. I swear that I'll fight Pallas by risking my life.- say Saori.

- Except, Athena… we still haven't found Pallas location. That way we can't attack them.- say Haruto.

- Your right, we can't like this.- say Saori and rise her arm were the spiral was on her arm.

- Athena, you wouldn't…- say Seiya.

- Seiya, I told you. I'm going to risk my life in this battle.- say Saori and I notice that Koga and Seiya seem more worry than anyone else.

- Besides… she's not going to do this alone.- I say finally showing myself.

- Maria. No. You're still too weak to use your powers.- say Saori.

- I don't care if I dye sooner than you. I'm going to help you and if I also have to risk my life then so be it.- I say to her.

- Let her Saori.- say Mom. – Besides, you can't stop her now. Not now that she knows what's going to happen.

- Alright.- say Saori and then she look at me. – Are you sure about this?

- I'm not going to leave you.- I say to her with a smile and then she smile to me. I hold her right hand with my right one and later she place her other hand which I also did the same thing to her. We close our eyes and rise our cosmos. This was hurting us, but the risk was going to be wordy.

- Saori! Maria!- scream Koga but he was stop my Seiya.

- Wait!- say Seiya and Koga look at him. – Athena and Ourania are risking their lives to find the location of Pallas.- with that he look at us. I let Athena use my cosmos more than hers so she would be safe. Once we learn where Pallas was… we stop and fall to the ground.

- Athena! Ourania!- scream Seiya.

- Sis!- scream Yole.

- Saori! Maria!- scream Mom. Everyone run toward us.

- We know where is Pallas.- say Saori. Everyone was shock by the mention of that.

- They say that in that place where the people go resigned to dye, on the side of the West of the mountain Sherta. Seven hills protect the surrounded town, the city flower wall. Pallas's city.- I say to them.

- So, that's the location of Pallas!- scream Koga. Then Saori and I stuck up and look at Athena's statue. Then I feel pain in my chest even more than before. I start to fall down again.

- Maria!- scream Mom.

- Are you alright?- ask Koga who was holding me.

- What's going on?- ask Yuna.

- You should know better, Yuna.- say Yole.

- Yole…- I say trying to stop her but it was too late.

- What?- ask Yuna.

- You saw it with your own eyes. Went Halimede hurt Maria on her heart.- say Yole.

- What? You knew that she was out?- ask Koga to Yuna. I push Koga away from me and look at him very angry.

- Koga. She's dyeing.- say Yole. That leave the others shock except for Seiya and Saori. Mom walk toward me and be by my side.

- Is that true? Maria… tell me. Is that true?- ask Koga but I keep myself silent. – Answer me!- he scream at me and that hurt me even more.

- Mom… let's go.- I say and I start to walk away from there and from him.

- Maria!- scream Koga who run toward me and hold me. He was going to stop me no matter what and make me answer.

- Leave me alone!- I scream and make him be away from me. He was still holding my arm but there was only one way to make him go away. I electrocute him and with that he let go of me. I feel terrible what I did to him and he only look at me.

- Koga!- scream Saori who knee down to hold Koga.

- Why?- ask Koga to me. – Why are you doing this? Why are you separating me from you?!- scream Koga and I start to feel pain again. This time I look down and start to cry.

- Because… that's how it must be!- I scream at him and show him my tears. – I'm a Goddess no matter what you all think! Nothing can change that and nothing will change! Got that!- with that my heart hurt and I fall to my knees while I hold my chest.

- Maria!- scream Yole and Mom. They run toward me and see that I was at my limits. I notice that my hair start to turn pink. Kind of like lavender. It almost look like Saori's hair.

- Maria…- say Koga and I look at him. – Don't do this.

- I'm sorry Koga. But it's already too late for that. And no one is going to make me change that.- I say to him and stuck up. I give him my back and leave them.

**(Koga's POV)**

- This can't be. She isn't like this.- I say and start to stand up so I could follow her but Sara stop me.

- Koga. Please, make her see that she can still be happy with you.- say Sara which make me be shock at that. – She's suffering because of the transformation and also… she thinks that the transformation will make her immortal. That's the reason why she wants you always from her.

- But… why would she think that?- I ask her.

- Because she loves you, Koga.- say Saori.

- Saori?- I ask her.

- You're already too deep in her heart that she can't take you out of it.- say Saori. This make my face feel warm.

- Koga. Come with me.- say Seiya and I follow him.

- What is it Seiya?- I ask him.

- I know how she feels because that kind of attitude is from Sara.- that make me be shock. – You see… Sara didn't like to show her sadness or her pain so she start to be aggressive with us. She even hurt Shun so he could be away from her. She doesn't want that other people worry about her, but we did. Shun knew that even if she hurt him… he'll do anything to make her feel better. Because of that I know that… Maria's biggest weakness is you, Koga. She loves you so much that if something happen to you… she wouldn't stand it. So the only way to keep you alive a little longer is to hurt you and stay away from her.

- But doesn't she understand that she's hurting me even more by pushing me away from her? I'm not going to leave her alone! I wouldn't let her!- I scream.

- Then… follow her. Make her understand that no matter what happens… you'll be by her side.- say Seiya and I was shock what just happen. I confess to him that I really love Maria who is the reincarnation of Ourania. I thought that he was going to be angry at me but it seems that he isn't. Could it be that he's in love with Saori who is the reincarnation of Athena? Saori is like a mother to me and I don't want her to suffer, but I notice that now that Seiya is by her side… she's happier than before. With that I nod and run toward where Maria went. I'm not going to lose her now.

**(Maria's POV)**

I sit down in the coliseum. I cry even more than before. Then I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder which make me be shock and turn around.

-Maria.- say Koga. This couldn't be happening.

- I said to leave me alone!- I scream and try to attack him again.

- Maria, wait!- scream Koga and I make a wall of lightning.

- Get away from me!- I scream at him.

- NO!- scream Koga who pass the lightning and hold me.

- Let me go!- I scream while I turn around and start to hit him.

- Maria, please… I…- say Koga.

- I don't want to hear you!- I scream and he hold me tighter than before. I try to push him but then he hold me with one arm and the other took my chain. He lower himself and capture my lips with his. He was kissing me, it wasn't hard, it was gentle. I want him to kiss me and so I fail. I place my hands around his neck and push him toward me. He let go of my chin and hold me around my waist like before. I cry while he kiss me, I want this so much and still… it wasn't right. We start to separate and he look at me with those lovely brown eyes of his.

- Maria…- say Koga breathless.

- Koga…- I say breathless.

-… I love you.- say Koga.

-… I love you too.- I say at last and I knew this was going to be more difficult now.

- Don't make me be away from you again. I almost lost you back them… I don't want to lose you now.- say Koga who hug me tighter.

- Koga this can't be… I'm a goddess and you're a human…- I say but he interrupt me.

- Don't start with that now! Maria! I love you and I don't want another woman that is not you!- scream Koga and I was frozen now.

- Koga…- I say. I cry and took a step back but I didn't notice that I was on the edge of the stairs and I was about to fall.

- Maria!- scream Koga who hold me and push toward him. Why does every time that I'm with him… I'm in danger?

- Koga… please…- I say.

- No, I'm not going to leave you. And you're not going to make.- say Koga.

- Koga… please… don't leave me.- I say while I hug him. Then I hear that he gasp at that. I look at him.

- I'm not going to leave you.- say Koga and kiss me again. I feel my chest feel warm, no longer I feel pain. Then I bit down his lower lip, he grown at that which make him too tight me closer to his body. That make me moan a little which cause us to separate. I look at him and I thought that I did a mistake to do that. For some reason I thought that his eyes were showing lust in them which make me be a little afraid of him. That cause me to bite down my lower lip. That make Koga to walk toward me and he carry me. That kind of style that they do went you are the bride. That make my face feel warm. – I see that you're still weak from what you did with Saori.

- Y-yeah…- I say a little nervous.

- Do you want me to take you to your room?- ask Koga. I only nod and look at another place. – Unless you want me to take you another place.- he say that phrase that make me feel shivers on my spine. Was he really thinking of that? This wasn't Koga, I remember that he was a shy boy and this boy that's in front of me… is complete the opposite.

- Koga.- I say already piss off. He only laugh and took me back to Palestra.

**(Seiya's POV)**

Saori and I we walk around and we didn't notice that Maria and Koga were there. We want to see if Koga was going to make Maria react and stay with him. What we didn't expect was that Koga was very brave to tell her the true and say to her that he love her. The most shocking part was that Maria bite down Koga's lip in just a moment, for a moment I thought that those were going to start making out. But then they separate and I notice that Koga was already turn on. This wasn't good. But he took Maria as if she was his bride and make Maria to blush more than usual. That kid… sometimes I wonder where he got those guts to be natural went he's turn on. Oh, well. For one reason Maria loves him.

**(Maria's POV)**

We reach the same room he left me and put me down. I was nervous because he was still with me. I turn around and kiss him. We make that kiss last a little longer than the last ones.

-Good night, my goddess.- say Koga in my ear which make me shiver even more. I gasp while he hold and look at me. Now I was sure that he his eyes were showing lust. I need to be away from him before it was too late. But he push me until I hit the wall and capture my lips. Ok, I lost again. He open the door and took me inside. This time I was in big trouble, and who wouldn't be in this situation. He push back to the wall and this time I moan. I imagine that he smile at that but he make me froze went his hand start to touch my leg and go up. He make me moan even more now. He want to play this game, then I'll make him regret it. I place my right hand go down his chest. Then I was above his pants and I knew that this was going to be dangerous. I make my hand enter his pants and touch his manhood. He grown which make his hand that was between my legs to grab it with a little force which cause that I moan. I need to make him regret so I continue with my moves.

- Do you like this… my Pegasus?- I ask him with lust that make him grown even more.

- Maria…- say Koga speechless and he kiss me. He venture a little more until we separate and took our hands away from each other. I was gasping and so was he. He look at me and then he leave. I only see him leave the room and I collapse on the ground. Was Koga really doing that to me? Did he really want me that much? I think I'm over exaggerating already. But one thing is for sure… he really touch and the worst part was… I love it. I want him to continue and never stop. Just great, he's making me a pervert already. If this keeps up… he'll make me his in just a short time before I know it.

**(Koga's POV)**

I reach my room and lean back. Did I really do that? And she follow me in that game? Man, I was out of control already. If I have stay there then I might have… no, I can't think of that right now, but… man went she gasp I knew that she was enjoying this so I venture a little until I couldn't stop myself. The worst part was that… she also touch me. I enjoy too, but this was so wrong. Now I see why she want to stay away from me in the first place. But I'm not going to lose her already, I need to be more careful next time or Saori or Sara are going to kill me.


End file.
